1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to raised access floor panels. In particular, it relates to a raised access floor panel having articulating corner members for interchangeable fit when supported on an existing matrix of pedestal support members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Access floors are of a double floored construction and are commonly used to create a free space between a sub-floor and the normal working environment of a room. Raised access floor systems are so constructed that floor panels are mounted on a surface of a base floor such as a concrete floor, by means of support pedestal legs, whereby the free space may be provided between the floor panels and the base floor. The pedestal support legs are stationary and are typically bolted to the surface of the base floor at a predetermined position. A corner portion of each of the floor panels is disposed at the upper end of the stationary pedestal support leg. Such systems are so constructed so as to provide an easy distribution of electric cables and ventilation duct work. Such systems are well known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,242 to Cline discloses an access floor system having a plurality of floor panels each having a pan and a cooperating top plate. The top plate is folded over a peripheral flange of the pan to define a hemmed edge. The support pedestal assembly includes a support plate configured to support the floor panels at their corners. T-shaped stringers are joined to the support plates in a grid-like pattern. The stringers are rigidly connected to the plates or snap-on to lock tabs defined by the plates. In this manner, the pedestals support the panels at their corners and additional support is achieved at the edges of the panels by the stringers. According to this construction, each support pedestal secured to a surface of a base floor.
In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,557 to Nake et. al., discloses a device for fixing floor panels mounted on a surface of a base floor by means of using support legs which permit vertical adjustment of the floor panels. The fixing device includes a retainer plate, fixed to the base floor, for receiving the support legs, a support member extending vertically from the retainer plate and having an internally threaded portion, a panel holder, and a bearing member for the panel holder. The bearing member includes one end thereof threaded into the internally threaded portion of the support member for rotatable movement of the bearing member relative to the retainer plate. The bearing member is adapted to be accessible through the floor panels for operation. The panel holder is adapted to be engageable with the bearing member in order fix the floor panels.
While the foregoing systems disclose a plurality of floor panels of a type supported at a corner portion of each of the floor panels by a stationary pedestal support leg, a problem exists in the prior art because the floor panels themselves are not interchangeable in fit for support with other stationary pedestal support legs fixed on the base floor in predetermined positions which vary from room to room. This variance in position often requires that fabricators of replacement floor panels undergo a design-build approach when filling orders for a retrofit floor panel capable of support on a preexisting pedestal support system or when moving floor panels from room to room. The design-build approach is time consuming and often times requires the fabricator to redesign one panel at a time to the exacting dimensions of the remaining panels for a room for vertical and horizontal fit consistent with the preexisting pedestal support system. Therefore, what is needed is a floor panel which is designed for interchangeable fit with existing pedestal support systems having pedestal support legs fixed to a base floor at varying predetermined positions, and which is also capable of low cost mass production and inventory for rapid shipment and installation. The present invention satisfies these needs.